When Crayons Attack
by MoonlightWarrior1
Summary: Tea sends boxes of friendship crayons to the YGO gang! Has Tea gone too far? Will she stop her friendship ranting? Are you getting tired of me asking questions? I know I am. *sits and stuffs a giant marshmallow down the toilet*
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight: I now summon the disclaimer person of doom!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...  
  
Moonlight: Do your stuff disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: What if I don't?  
  
Moonlight: *starts pulling out picture of the disclaimer guy hugging his teddy bear*  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay! Whatever! Don't show them the picture! Moonlight does not own YGO or any other brand named or copyrighted thing that may appear in this piece of writing. Thank you. Good night.  
  
Moonlight: ^-^"" Um.. Yeah! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Hey look! A box of crayons! I haven't seen one of these in AGES!  
  
Yugi: Really? That's odd, I almost always have a box of crayons sitting out...  
  
Yami(Inside the puzzle): That's because you're a baby, Yugi...  
  
Yugi: What was that, Yami?  
  
Yami: Oh, nothing! ^-^""  
  
Joey: Well, I haven't noticed them. Yuge, you got any paper?  
  
Yugi: Sure! *hands Joey a few pieces of paper*  
  
Joey: *dumps all the crayons on the table* What the--- AAAAAAH! ALL THE COLORS--- *drops the box and twitches like mad*  
  
Yugi: JOEY! Are you--- NOOOO! THE COLORS!!!!  
  
Narrator: All the colors were labeled "Friendship Blue", "Friendship Green", "Friendship Macaroni And Cheese," etc.  
  
Yugi: *falls on the floor and starts twitching also*  
  
Yami: O_O" NOOO! *Runs to go find help while leaving Yugi and Joey there*  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile….  
  
Bakura: *finds box of crayons on kitchen table* Hmm. I wonder how these got here.  
  
Marik: What's that?  
  
Bakura: Crayons.  
  
Marik: Go get some paper! I wanna draw.  
  
Bakura: GET YOUR OWN PAPER!  
  
Marik: Don't try me, fool!  
  
Bakura: Whatever. *stomps off to get some paper* Here... *throws paper onto table*  
  
Marik: *dumps out crayons* AAH! NOOO! TEA!!! WE MUST ATTACK TEA!!  
  
Bakura: Why...? *looks at crayons* OH! THEY BURN!!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Marik and Bakura: *run toward the Kaiba house*  
  
Bakura: *breaks into the house*  
  
Marik: Good job. Let's go. *both walk into Seto's room*  
  
Seto: *is sitting on bed drawing with the crayons*  
  
Narrator: *looks at Seto's pic* Interesting...  
  
Seto: *continues to draw in his rubber ducky pajamas*  
  
Marik: *laughs*  
  
Bakura: *stuffs a golden trophy in his pocket*  
  
Seto: What the??? *looks at the two* Gah!!!!! You could've at least warned me you were coming!  
  
Bakura: *takes a camera off the shelf and snaps a picture of Seto in his pajamas drawing with crayons*  
  
Marik: *grabs the picture from Seto and looks at it* Seto! I lurve you! *hugs Seto*  
  
Bakura: O______o *twitch* *takes the picture from Marik and looks* ^O^ Yay!!! Go Seto! Go Seto! Hahahaha!!! It's a picture of Seto killing Tea...AND Yugi!!! Yeah!! I guess you saw the crayons, huh? *grabs a light blue crayon and draws himself in, holding the millennium puzzle*  
  
Mokuba: *hears the violence and stands up from the corner, crayon all over his face and a crayon in his mouth* Thmmph notmph nice, guysmumph.(Translation, That's not nice, guys.) *Stuffs a few more crayons in his mouth and eats them*  
  
Seto: Shutup Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *pounces on Marik in protest and chews on his head*  
  
Marik: AAH! GET HIM OOOOOFF!!!!!! GET HIM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!  
  
Bakura: *stuffs more gold stuff in his pockets*  
  
Seto: Mokuba! Get off Marik!  
  
Mokuba: *releases Marik from his drooly grip*  
  
Marik: Now I got Mokuba spit and crayon shavings in my hair... sick...  
  
Mokuba: ._." *sneaks away*  
  
Seto: *grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom to change*  
  
Marik: You wanna go kill Tea?  
  
Bakura: I know I do! *stuffs more stuff in his pockets*  
  
Seto: *returns in normal clothes* Hell yeah. She's gone way too far with this friendship crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moonlight: Fun fun!!!! I'm aware I gotta finish my other Fic. Don't flame me about that on the reviews that I hope you write!! *hint hint* *nudge nudge* 


	2. Meet the Narrator!

Moonlight: Hi again!!! Disclaimer dude!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Wha?  
  
Moonlight: Do your stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Moonlight does not own YGO or anything. At all. The End.  
  
Moonlight: It's not the end! It's only the beginning. *Evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: I'm... okay... *Stands up shakily*  
  
Yugi: Urf--- We gotta get the others. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we must find some people to help bash Tea.  
  
Joey: *Grins* A'right! Tea bashing, Tea bashing! We're gonna do some Tea bashing!  
  
Yugi: *thinks* I'm sorry, Tea!! BUT YOU MUST BE STOPPED!  
  
Yugi and Joey: *walk outside and look frantically around*  
  
Yugi: Hey, Yami's gone. What do you think happened to him?  
  
Joey: He probably ran for his dear life, or he's doing the same thing we are.  
  
Yugi: You're probably right. *Looks around the corner to see if anyone who might be able to help is there* I don't see anyo---  
  
Yami: *pokes Yugi on his shoulder* HI YUGI!  
  
Yugi: O_o Don't scare me like that, Yami!! SO, where'd you go?  
  
Yami: Well, while you were on the ground twitching your limbs off I was looking for some people to help bash Tea and to help you. Seeing that you're okay--- let's find people to bash Tea!  
  
Joey: GO YAMI! *giggles like a little girl*  
  
Yugi: o_o" Stoppit Joey, before your laughter hurts someone. Please.  
  
Yami: Let's go see if Kaiba or Bakura want to help.  
  
Joey: Good idea! *skips down the road merrily*  
  
Yugi: STOP IT JOEY!!  
  
Joey: *skips into a wall*  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile... again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: I think in my garage I have some items that might be useful to bash Tea with.  
  
Bakura: I enjoy tying her up and stuffing her in closets. Think you got any rope?  
  
Marik: Well, if Seto doesn't, I do. You can never have enough rope!  
  
Bakura: No you can't. *evil laughter*  
  
Seto: Let's all laugh evilly together!  
  
Seto, Bakura, Marik: *evil laughter*  
  
Marik: O_o Stupid author...making us do completely idiotic things like that.  
  
Narator: Don't mock thy author!!  
  
Seto: Where'd that come from?  
  
Bakura: ._." I think your house is haunted, Seto.  
  
Seto: No it's not. [whisper]I hope...[/whisper]  
  
Marik: Cummon! We gotta go get the stuff!  
  
Seto: Oh, yeah. I'll show you to the garage.  
  
Narrator: And so the 3 walk to the large Kaiba garage to get the proper bashing items.  
  
Marik: Your house is talking again, Seto.  
  
Seto: IT'S NOT MY HOUSE!  
  
Bakura: Don't deny it. We all know it is.  
  
Seto: Idiots...  
  
Marik: What?  
  
Seto: Nothing...*evil grin*  
  
Marik: AUTHOR PERSON!! IF YOU MAKE US ALL EVIL GRIN TOGETHER I'LL KILL YOU!!  
  
Narrator: She says that she controls your every movement so technically you couldn't.  
  
Bakura: O_O"  
  
Marik: O..k..a..y..  
  
Seto: Look! I found an old iron frying pan! Who wants it?  
  
Marik: I'll take it!  
  
Bakura: I found some rope! IT'S MINE!!!  
  
Marik: Whatever...*digs through a box* Hey! I found a hammer! *stuffs it in his pocket*  
  
Seto: That's my special hammer. ;_;  
  
Narrator: And so they found an assortment of many other useful bashing items, and they set out to find the deranged friendship-loving psycho girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moonlight: Okay, well. Sorry for the delay in the chapter- every time I tried to write it I got screamed at for being on the computer too long. ._."  
  
Disclaimer: Suuuure. You still have to write chapter 9 to your other one, you know.  
  
Moonlight: Shuddup... I'm working on it.  
  
Disclaimer: *runs away*  
  
Moonlight: Uhm... he better come back. Review. Please!! ^-^" 


	3. This title does not relate to the story ...

Moonlight: Well, Disclaimer guy never came back, so, I'm gonna have to do this myself. ;_; Here goes nothing--- I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh content whatsoever, or anything trademarked, patented, copyrighted, etc., thing that may possibly appear in the following text. But mostly, I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh, and if I did, I don't think I'd be writing a fan fic on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan: *rubs hand sanitizer on hands* Hey guys! Guess what? *washes hands* The doctor says I have OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). *washes hands* I don't think I do though. *washes hands* I wonder what *washes hands* makes him think *washes hands* I have *washes hands* it. *washes hands* *washes hands* *washes hands* Though, I did used to have to carry a portable sink with me...  
  
Yugi: Uh, okay...  
  
Joey: Hey, Tristan! Look! We're gonna bash Tea!  
  
Tristan: Really? *washes hands* Why?  
  
Joey: She gave us Friendship Crayons.  
  
Tristan: Oh, I got those! *washes hands* I gave them to my dog though.  
  
Joey: Lucky, you HAVE a dog to give them to.  
  
Tristan: ...*washes hands*  
  
Seto: YUGI!!!!!! WHERE'S THAT TEA GIRL???  
  
Yugi: Wow! Seto! You've come to help bash Tea!  
  
Seto: *blink* Uh.yeah.  
  
Bakura: We've come too.  
  
Marik: Yup... *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: Uhhh--- You okay, Marik?  
  
Marik: *glare at Yami* Gimme puzzle...  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Marik: Okay... ;_;  
  
Seto: So, where is she?  
  
Bakura: Yeah!  
  
Joey: We dunno. We thought maybe you---  
  
Narrator: I see all!! Bwahaha!! I also see a strange looking Duel Monster walking around by the Game Shop.  
  
Joey: I'll get you... you nasty little...  
  
Seto: Ahh!!!! THE VOICE!  
  
Narrator: That's right. I'm my own disembodied voice!  
  
Bakura: *shudder*  
  
Marik: This is so pointless is slightly funny...  
  
Narrator: QUIET YOU! *stabs with a spoon fork*  
  
Marik: NOOO! *rubs stabbed spot*  
  
Tristan: *washes hands* That voice is creepy.  
  
Joey: When I get my hands on you---  
  
Yami: You're gonna strangle him and the like. We know, we've heard. Now, let's go find that Duel Monster!!  
  
Yugi: Yah.  
  
Tristan: *washes hands*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight: Short chapter, I know. But I'm pushed for time. ._." Chapter 9 definitely coming in the next 30 years. Promise. 


End file.
